The theme of the 53rd Annual Thomas L. Petty Aspen Lung Conference is "Systems Biology of Lung Diseases - Progress in the 'Omics'Era." With an emphasis on integration between basic, translational and clinical sciences, the meeting will focus on the utilization of newer technologies to investigate the pathogenesis, treatments, and outcomes of lung diseases. Anchored by twelve "state-of-the-art" presentations, thematic sessions will address single gene and complex genetic disorders, genomic and proteomic approaches, the epigenome, integrative informatics and personalized medicine. Dean Sheppard, MD, from the University of California San Francisco, will be the Conference Summarizer. The main objectives include 1) provide an international forum for clinicians and researchers to exchange ideas relating to clinical problems and research of the lung;2) fill a recognized need for participation in a field where knowledge is doubling every five years;3) provide an opportunity for participants to focus on a single topic exhaustively by review and discussion with nationally and internationally recognized clinicians and researchers;and 4) provide an impetus to further research in pulmonary and critical care medicine. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The theme of the 53rd Annual Thomas L. Petty Aspen Lung Conference is "Systems Biology of Lung Diseases - Progress in the 'Omics'Era." The emphasis will be on the integration between basic, translational and clinical sciences;the meeting will focus on the utilization of newer technologies to investigate the pathogenesis, treatments, and outcomes of lung diseases.